


Preference

by McKayRulez



Series: No Ship is Impossible [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e15 Remnants, Extended Scene, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Possibly Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney and John learn their subconscious preferences.. Sort of.. Maybe.. Maybe not?.. </p><p>Extended ending scene to Remnants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preference

Rodney grumbled at his lunch not feeling hungry anymore. His pride in his intelligence shattered when everyone made it clear Zelenka was gone and he had hallucinated him.

"Of all the people to see? HIM?" Rodney complained as he poked at his food unhappily. Stabbing the salad.

"Sorry buddy." Sheppard commented but he was grinning.

"Why couldn't my AI have been a hot scientist?" Rodney muttered quietly.

Woolsey tilted his head. "Well, my version of the AI was based on my.. Er.. sexual preference.." He blushed.

Sheppard chewed his food and added thoughtfully. "And the thing goes by what was in our heads so.."

Rodney looked at him curious. "You saw a sexy alien didn't you?"

Sheppard declined to comment, enjoying Rodney gawk at him incredulously. He didn't want to admit it was Kolya.

"Always you and the hot girls." Rodney shook his head. "Probably a beautiful blonde too." Sheppard rolled his eyes. Then, after a moment of processing, as he stared at his food, his head shot up. Eyes shocked. "Are you saying my sexual preference is Zelenka!" Rodney screeched.

Sheppard shrugged and smirked as he went back to eating.

The occupants of tables around them turned and looked at Rodney for his loud outburst. McKay blushed, got up, shaking his head, and picking up his tray. Mumbling he wasn't hungry and left.

Radek made his was up to the table grinning. "Thank you for not telling Rodney it was really me. I wouldn't have been able to live it down that I called him 'Brilliant'. Would have went to his head."

Sheppard grinned up at him. "Happy to go along with it." He winked.

Woolsey looked up at him confused. "But how did you know to look for the device? Was it really a coincidence?" He questioned.

"No.." Zelenka looked wary. "Actually I saw the AI when I got back.. He told me to convince Rodney to help me look for it."

Woolsey nodded in understanding.

"Did you uh.. Have to say I was his..." Zelenka blushed. "His.. Preference?"

Sheppard laughed and tilted his head. "Have fun with that."


End file.
